My life’s come off its tracks
by theACKLEHOLICS
Summary: Dean十岁和Sam六岁时的故事


This is a translation work

the original link：http/download./works/598686

chapter 1

"我爸爸说要是妈妈忘记了怎么当妈妈，她们就会消失。"

这是Stan说的话。尽管Sam在这个学校不过呆了几天，可他还是觉得这个Stan大概智商有毛病，因为他画画不用画笔而是手指，而画完还会把手上的颜料舔掉。老师每次都告诉他不要这么做，但他永远都不听。Sam觉得像Stan这样不听老师的话，真是蠢到家了。

"不许撒谎。" Amy说。她正在画一棵橙色的树。Max嚷着，"树才不是橙色的，你这个大笨蛋！" 但Stan却坚持有时候树确实是橙色的，比如说，秋天。

Stan的理论成功的让Max闭上了嘴巴。

Sam的目光从手里的绿色的彩泥小球转向Amy。 她看起来有点被刚才发生的小争执吓到了。

"我爸爸就是这么说的。" Stan又强调了一遍。他拿出一支蓝色的水彩笔开始在纸上画出一朵朵白云。所有的孩子都会这么做，把白云涂成蓝色，然后让天空留白。

"妈妈怎么可能忘了如何当妈妈呢？她们，她们，妈妈就是妈妈！" Amy试图表达着自己的观点。

"没错。"Max表示赞同。他面前有一张图画，一只鸟站在岩石上叽叽喳喳的不知道说着什么，石头旁边还立着一块盾牌。

John说过Max是那种对什么都有自己想法的人，然而Sam并不确定这代表着什么。

"我爸爸就是这么说的。" Stan耸着肩又重复了一遍，依然低头看着自己的那幅涂鸦，"因为我妈妈就消失了。"

"她消失了？" Sam有些着急的问。

"是的，有一天她忘了怎么当妈妈，然后就消失了。"Stan看起来真的很相信他爸爸的话。

所有人听到这里，都沉默了一会儿。

然后Amy软软的声音传来"我妈妈就从来没忘记过。"

Max突然插话 "我好像从没见过Sam的妈妈。"

"我妈妈不爱出门。" Sam把彩泥小球紧紧地攥在手心，直到它慢慢变成破碎的形状，也没再说一句话。

Sam 问过爸爸这个问题，为什么他和Dean没有妈妈。至少他遇见的其他孩子都有妈妈。

爸爸沉默了好久，久到Sam以为他不会回答时，"她走了。" John从沙发上起身，打开冰箱拿出一瓶啤酒一饮而尽。这时Dean走过来，拉着Sam的小手把他带到汽车旅馆后面的花园里。两人都没再说一句话。

Sam也曾问过Dean，是不是因为不喜欢Sam，所以妈妈才离开了。话还没说完Dean就带着怒气的打断他"别说这种傻话！" Sam再也没提过这个问题。

所以尽管Sam认为Stan傻里傻气的，但也许Stan爸爸的话是对的，也许他们的妈妈都是因为忘了怎么当妈妈而消失的。

Sam在小的时候曾经想象过自己有妈妈。

他总这么做，幻想一些不存在的事情。他以前还幻想过有一个叫Mary的朋友，因为他总听见爸爸在睡觉时默念这个名字，而Sam很喜欢这个名字。

在Sam的幻想中，妈妈非常美丽。她有着红色的秀发和漂亮的绿眼睛，就像Dean那样。她会给Sam唱好听的童谣或是讲睡前故事，她会认真倾听Sam嘟囔一些可爱的傻话，而不是着急的催他睡觉。对了，她还总喜欢说"棒极了"。

有一次，Dean听见了他的自言自语，他们大吵了一架。Sam哭的很凶，他一直都是一个小哭包。

那次争吵后Sam哭着把那个幻想的妈妈赶走了，虽然本来她也不是一个真正的妈妈。

清晨，刚刚下过雨，空气还很湿润，Sam深深地吸了一口气踏出了房间。

John肩上背着两个大行李包，Dean和Sam分别背着自己的小包。Imapala刚刚经过雨水的洗礼，车窗上都是水汽，当John往后备箱里放背包时，Sam用手指在车窗上画了个圈。

"Sam，别玩了。" Dean试图把他从车窗前拽走。Sam刚画好的圆圈开始氤氲，有水滴聚集又流下，看起来好像在哭泣。Sam紧紧靠着车窗不想离开，他想看看这滴眼泪会落在哪里。

"上车，孩子们。" 老爸发话了。Dean拉开车门，使劲把Sam往车里推。

"你别碰我。" Sam扭来扭去的抗拒着。

"Dean，别这样对你弟弟。"

Dean一边叹气一边飞快地钻进车里，"小讨厌鬼" 他嘟囔着。这个词是他从旅馆隔壁房间的Jakie那里学来的。第一次见面时，她温柔的用手指梳理着Sam微乱的头发，"你好呀，小讨厌鬼" 她这么说。Dean觉得这个词可以好好记下来。

车门关上，引擎轰鸣。

他们今天又搬家了。

Sam趴在后车窗上，看着渐行渐远的汽车旅馆，直到Dean拽着他的裤子，让他乖乖坐好。

"Echo Minnesota" John说，"我们的目的地。"

"Echo Minnesota" Dean看着窗外，重复了一遍。

"Echo Minnesota" Sam也重复了一遍，他试图爬上Dean的大腿，想和哥哥分享同一片风景。

"闭嘴，Sam。" Dean板着略显幼稚的脸，"还有快点从我身上下去。" 他的头发因为刚刚睡醒的缘故，乱七八糟的支着。早些时候他有点头疼，John强制让他睡了一小会儿。Sam撇了撇嘴，从Dean身上下来，爬到另一边车窗去看风景了。

外面只有一望无尽的雪。

这才十月份呀，明尼苏达真是奇怪。

"我们这次有自己的房子了吗？" Sam有点不敢相信的问。

"是的。" John点了点头，打开后备箱把行李都拿了出来。

这是一幢漂亮的房子。尽管房顶上积了厚厚的一层雪，但Sam一眼就看出来屋顶是绿色的，白墙绿屋顶。周围有一些光秃秃的树，还有一些房子散落在街道的另一侧，Sam兴奋的想，我们终于也有邻居了。

他们来到门前，门边上挂着一块牌子。

"上面写着什么？" Sam试图踮起脚看，但他实在不够高。

"The Bakers" Dean读给他听，" Newman Road 316号。"

"明年你就要上学了，我想我们最好能在一处定居，最起码，能多待一段时间。这家人要离开几年，所以把房子租给了我们。" John摸了摸Sam的头。

"但我已经上学了呀。"

"小蠢蛋，你那是幼儿园。" Dean用手弹了弹Sam的耳朵，"老爸说的是正式的学校。"

"Dean，不许叫你弟弟蠢蛋。" John今天第二次警告Dean了。

"就是的，Dean。" Sam一边附和着，一边把Dean试图弹自己耳朵的手拨到一边去。

房子里有厨房、起居室，还有两间卧室：一间给老爸，一间给Sam和Dean。家具都很齐全，沙发、电视还有床。窗帘是蓝色碎花的，很薄，上面还有一些细小的抓痕和小洞，有光透进来。Dean把脸凑过，透过一个小洞往外看，随后像是想到了什么，嘟囔了一句"太娘了。"

Sam本来觉得这窗帘挺好看的，但他也学着Dean的样子，小声说了一句"太女孩子气了。"

夜晚总是来得那么快，又那么冷。

尽管用毯子把整个人都包了起来，Dean还是被冻的瑟瑟发抖，Sam能感觉床垫都随着Dean一起哆哆嗦嗦。Sam翻了个身，钻进Dean的被窝里，试图抱住他。

"小蠢蛋！"Dean被冻的嘶嘶的吸气，伸手想把Sam推开，但Sam紧紧的抱住他，还用腿紧紧夹住他的大腿。

"你个小怪胎。"Dean又嘟囔了一遍。

"刻薄鬼！" Sam不甘示弱的反击。

"怪胎 怪胎 Sammy小怪胎！"

Sam的喉咙好像被什么堵住了，有点难过，有点想哭，他努力的让自己憋住，报复性的伸出一只手指去戳Dean的腰侧的痒痒肉。Dean大坏蛋则扭来扭去想把Sam从自己身上弄下去。Sam把手伸到Dean的衣服里不停的戳戳戳戳。Dean不得不深吸一大口气来压制自己快要憋不住的笑声。

"别戳了，小心我把你告诉老爸！" Sam立马就停了手，想了想，笨拙的爬到Dean的胸口上，压着他。

"有这么个笨蛋兄弟，我真是太失败了。" Dean凑到Sam耳朵旁，小声的说。

"我也是这么想的。" Sam义正严辞的回复他。

Dean没再试图把Sam从身上推下去，这么一闹，他感觉好像也没有那么冷了。Sam趴在Dean胸口，头枕着Dean的肩膀睡着了。

Dean抬起胳膊紧紧的环着Sam小小软软的身子。

就像两只纠缠在一起的八爪鱼。

他又梦见了那场大火，和房子里的怪物。

Sam抽泣着醒来，好像那场邪恶的火还在烧着，而火焰烤干了他的眼泪。

他从Dean的胸口爬起来，Dean的衣服上有一块湿湿的印记，Sam想，大概是自己的眼泪。随后他抬头看到了Dean的脸也有些湿湿的。口水！Sam嫌弃的撇撇嘴。

Sam坐了起来，毯子滑落，冷空气马上就灌了进来，他试图把Dean摇醒。

"Dean？醒醒，Dean！"

Dean吧唧了一下嘴，还是没醒，用手拽了拽衬衣的领口，好像它勒的他喘不上气。

Sam跑下床去找爸爸。

John不在。

哪个房间里都没有他的影子。

"爸爸？" Sam喊着，光着脚在房子里跑来跑去，地板上的凉意浸透了他的脚，仿佛也浸透了他小小的心脏。

没有人回答他。Sam站在客厅的中央，觉得自己渺小的像只蚂蚁，像是随时会有什么人冲进房子里，一脚将他摧毁。

"爸爸？" 他小声地重复着，还是没有任何回应。

以前有过类似的事情，最起码，Sam 认为发生过这种事。

他们离开了他，把他送到Bobby叔叔那里。爸爸和Dean，一起走了，然后把他留在Bobby叔叔家。

Sam本来以为他们要永远的抛下他，就这么再也不回来。

Sam跑了，跑到外面去，想要追上他们，但是路太远了，仿佛根本没有尽头。他努力的跑，想跑到最快，像光速那么快，但还是不够快。他气喘吁吁地停下来，靠在一辆车上，环顾四周，他甚至都没跑出Bobby叔叔的院子。Bobby叔叔有很多车。Sam想不通他要这么多车有什么用。他想，也许我可以向Bobby叔叔借一台，这样我就能开车追上爸爸和Dean。

Sam觉得既空虚又害怕，他怀疑这种感觉可能会伴随他一辈子，直到他停止呼吸。他试图冷静下来思考，如果只剩他自己，他要怎么办，然而他发现自己根本无法想象这样的生活。在惊惧和害怕中，他迷迷糊糊的睡着了。

等他醒来，他听见Bobby叔叔在喊着他的名字，带着怒气与焦急。Sam站了起来，正好撞进Bobby的眼睛。Sam看见Bobby叔叔跌跌撞撞的跑过来，紧紧把他抱住，"噢，上帝啊，看你再敢这么玩失踪！听见了么？你个小混球！我看你再敢这么不声不响的跑出去！" Bobby叔叔看起来真的很生气，他一遍又一遍的对着Sam喊着，直到Sam憋不住的哭了出来。Bobby叔叔紧紧的抱着他，把他搂在自己的怀里，然后抱他回到屋子里。

Bobby给Sam倒了一杯热咖啡，Sam本来不被允许喝咖啡，但Bobby叔叔说只要不让爸爸知道就没事。

第二天，John和Dean就回来了。

"你个小傻蛋。" Dean把毯子铺好躺在了沙发上，这是他和Sammy的小床，"你真是个小傻蛋。我们怎么可能不要你？我们怎们可能会丢下你不管？" Sam耸了耸肩，"我真的布几道。" 他又用那种含糊不清的方式说话，尽管John已经明令禁止他不许这么做。

Dean叹了口气，"我向你保证我们绝对不会丢下你。我们只是去...看医生了。"

"哦。"

"除了我们根本没别人会要你的好吧。" Dean试图去挠Sam的痒，直到John的声音传来，让他们别闹了，赶紧好好睡觉。

Sam用手揪了揪衣服下摆，冷空气趁机钻进了进去。他咬着下唇想，也许爸爸在院子里？他跑到窗边向外看，但外面只有一片纯白，除此之外，别无他物。

Sam深吸了一口气，用他能喊出最大的声音喊了一句爸爸。他用力地喊着，直到冷空气灌满了他的肺。

Dean猛地从房间里冲了出来，手里拿着什么。他的头发乱七八糟的，眼睛通红通红。当他扫视完整个大厅后，对着Sam吼了出来，"小傻子，你犯什么毛病？！" 说完他把手里的东西丢到了沙发后面。

但Sam看见了。那是一把手枪。曾经有一次Sam问Dean他为什么带着一把枪，Dean说，是为了保护你。尽管Dean不让他碰那把枪，但是上个生日John给他买了一把玩具手枪，所以Sam还算满足。

"爸爸不在。"

Dean叹了口气，"他昨晚不是告诉我们他要去工作吗，他告诉我们了，还记得吗？"

Sam的确记得，昨晚在他挠Dean痒痒时，爸爸让他们别闹，然后就离开了房子。Sam突然想到，昨晚他本来可以继续挠Dean的痒痒的。

Dean像是浑身松了劲一样倒在了沙发上，顺便腾出一只手把沙发上的东西都扔在地毯上。Sam真不想在Dean扔东西的时候靠近他。

但如果爸爸回来看到一片狼藉，一定会不开心的。所以Sam慢腾腾的挪到Dean身边，拉住他的手，Dean另一只手紧紧抓着沙发靠背，闭着眼睛在那里哼哼唧唧。他可真白，Sam默默的想。

Sam拽着Dean的手，"Dean，我们该去洗漱了。"

这次，Dean顺着Sam拽他的力道站了起来，耷拉着肩膀，无精打采的走到盥洗室，Sam在后面亦步亦趋的跟着。

Dean掀开马桶盖，水声潺潺，完事后还抖了抖，又抖了抖。Sam觉得他抖的都要散架了，伸出一只手握住Dean的胳膊，想确保他们不会被甩丢。Sam抬头看见Dean白白的后颈上布满了细密的汗珠，好奇怪，房间里可是很冷的。

Dean的一阵猛咳打断了盥洗室的平静，停了一会儿，又是一阵撕心裂肺的咳嗽。

"你还好吗？" Sam乖巧的问。

"我需要水。" Dean整张脸都涨红了。Sam蹬蹬的跑向水龙头，水池有些太高了，他尽全力垫着脚尖想让自己更高些，好不容易接了一杯水，又着急的跑回来，幸好没有摔倒，他想。

"我没摔倒哦。" Sam一副求夸奖的表情，然而他并没有得到任何回应。Dean用水漱了漱口，然后吐掉了。

"你完事了吗？Dean。"

"嗯。" Dean有些摇摇晃晃的，他扶着洗手池，又接了一杯水。

"那我们接下来做什么？" 这次Sam还是没得到回应。

Dean把水杯放回原处，然后迈出了盥洗室。

Sam决定跟着他。

Dean把自己摔进床里，蒙上毯子，然后蜷成一个球。

Sam爬上床，坐在"Dean小山包"旁边，看着小山包一起一伏，一起一伏。窗户旁边有一把扶手椅，椅背上放着Dean的夹克。Sam跳下床，飞快的取了夹克又飞回床上，躺在哥哥身旁。Sam学着Dean的样子，披着夹克，也蜷成了一团。他是"Sam小山包"

即使是小山包，也需要一个兄弟。

"Dean，你生病了吗？" Sam悄悄的问。

"Mmmm…" Dean用鼻子哼了一声，但并不是赞同的那种音调。

Sam静静的蜷着，把手放在嘴巴那里感受着自己的呼吸。好热呀。Sam感觉整个夹克内的空气都变得热了起来。他的睡裤滑到了腿弯处，他侧头看了看Dean。Dean紧紧的闭着眼。

Dean以前也生过病，在他们搬来这里之前。那次他不得不在家里呆了两天养病。

Sam不明白人为什么会生病。他觉得生病很可怕，就像梦里的怪物一样可怕。

咕噜咕噜...Sam的胃叫了，他把头探出夹克，感觉到房间好像比之前亮了一些，阳光穿过窗户，轻柔的落在Dean的毯子上。

"Dean？" Sam轻轻地推了推他，"Dean， Dean，Dean，Dee…………an！"

"啊？" Dean眼皮动了动，眯着眼看着Sam，"Fuck."

Sam觉得自己的心脏都要吓得跳出来了，"你说了F开头的单词！爸爸一定会非常非常非常非常生气的！"

这话好像让Dean清醒了一些，"老爹回来了吗？"

"还没有。"

"那我怕什么。" Dean闭上眼睛，又说了一句"Fuck"

"你又说了那个单词！" Sam简直要尖叫了。但他马上停住了，因为Dean看起来真的很疲惫。

"你需要吃药吗？"

"也许吧。" Dean睁开眼睛马上又闭上了，仿佛这就耗尽了他所有的力气。

Sam有些纠结，手指无意识的拧着床单，等着Dean的下一句话，但始终一片寂静。

"要我去拿药吗？"Sam试探地问。

Dean动了动嘴唇，好像在思考着答案。Sam看见Dean的眉头皱了皱，他忍不住伸手戳了戳，Dean嗖地伸手把Sam的手指拍开，"别动我，行吗？去取急救箱。"

"遵命！" 掀开夹克，咚得一下从床上跳下来。

Sam刚跑到John的房间，又马上蹬蹬蹬的跑回来。

"Dean？"

"Dean小山包"咕哝了一下。

"急救箱长什么样？"

"上面有红色的十字，红色的，就像大写的X，白箱子，红色的X，明白了？"

Sam又跑回John的房间。屋子里有一个大行李包，他冲过去，扑通一下的跪在行李包边上。Sam总是这样风风火火的，像只精力用不完的狗狗。

拉开拉链，Sam看到里面有一把枪。他小心翼翼的让自己不要碰到那把枪，最好一下子都不要。爸爸说过如果他发现Sam偷偷摸了枪，那他就有大麻烦了。Dean说如果他这么做了，爸爸会把他的手指都切下来。Sam很爱自己的手指，所以他只想离那把枪远远的。

一阵翻找，Sam找到了急救箱，白色的箱子，上面有红色的十字，肯定没错！箱子旁边有一个绿色的小口袋，Sam知道里面装的是爸爸的指南针，一个非常酷的指南针。他伸出手...

"Sam！！" Dean的声音从房间里传来，Sam嗖地一下缩回手，对了！Dean还在等着他。Sam抓起急救箱，冲出房间。

"给你！" Sam爬上床，看着Dean从毯子下钻了出来，把急救箱接了过去，然后打开翻找。Sam往前蹭了蹭，又蹭了蹭，直到他的膝盖碰到了Dean的大腿。

"我能看看吗？" Sam小心翼翼的问。

"不行。" Dean挑出一个红色的盒子，上面有着醒目的黄字。从里面掏出一张纸，纸张皱的像是被人揉过，Dean展开那张纸然后开始读上面的内容。

安静，非常安静。

"上面说什么了？" 像是为了配合这种安静，Sam悄悄的问。

"嘘…"Dean看起来很不耐烦。他的眼睛通红通红的，半睁着，眼皮好像因为不堪重负要罢工了。

Sam鼓了鼓脸颊，眼睛看向Dean，身子一点点，一点点的往急救箱旁挪蹭。Dean没动，也没阻止他，Sam大着胆子把急救箱拉向自己，然后拿出了差不多的一张纸，学着哥哥的样子，半眯着眼睛读。

过了一会儿，Dean叹了一口气，放下手中的纸，瞥了一眼Sam。

Sam用余光看到Dean在看他，假装更认真的读纸上的内容，尽管他一个字都不认识。

"你的那张纸上写了什么？"

Sam用手指了一下上面的内容，然后揉了一下鼻子，一字一顿地说，"Sam Winchester 是 最 棒 的。"

"我看可不是。"

"是的，这上面就这么写的！" Sam站起来，在床上来回蹦，以防Dean把那张纸抢走。"看见了吗？" 他把纸拿到Dean眼前挥了挥，"Sam Winchester是有史以来最棒的弟弟！这上边写着的！"

"没有！"

"就有！"

"没有！"

"就是有！！"

Dean大喝一声，抓住Sam的腰，把他拽倒在床上，然后抢过那张纸，放在腿上假装仔细的看，还顺便皱了皱眉头"嗯…."

Sam坐起来，把有点长的刘海从眼前拨开，"怎么了？"

Dean又发出一遍那种声音。

"怎么了？怎么了？Dean"

"糟糕！"

"到底怎么了？"

"我很抱歉Sam,这上面，这上面说…"，Dean装出很艰难的样子。

Sam紧紧的抱住膝盖，等待着Dean的下文。

"这上面写你是个，你是个失败者！"

"撒谎！" Sam大喊，"你骗人！Dean你骗人！"

"我没有，这上面就这么写的。" Dean笑着，在Sam要扑过来要打他的时候，灵巧的闪开了。

"这上面写着Sam Winchester是失败者，而且他必须听他全能的哥哥的话，永远，永远！"

"那上面才没说这个！！"

"我发誓真的有！" Dean耸耸肩，"这上面说你是个失败者。这就是定论。抱歉。"

Sam生气地盯着Dean，嘴唇颤抖着，眼睛开始起雾，"我，我要告诉爸爸！！！"

"老爹现在可不在，小Sammy" Dean回了一句，然后低头继续读那张纸。

"我...等他回来！！！我就！！！"

Dean笑嘻嘻的抬头，"我刚刚是在开玩笑呢，天呢。你看，等等！" Dean伸手去拽Sam,小不点背朝下摔在床上，撞的床垫吱呀了一下。"我把它改好了，我把它推翻好不好，因为我是万能的Dean。"

"好吧" Sam刚才把嗓子都喊疼了。

Dean从急救箱中拿出一只体温计，挥舞着 "我是全能的Dean，接下来你将见证的是奇迹。"

他用体温计分别点了点Sam的双肩，"Sammy Winchester不再是一个失败者了。"

"再也不是了？"

Dean叹了口气，"再也不是了。"

Sam沉默了一分钟，然后点头"好吧，我还想要一个吻，这样我才能好。"

"你想要什么？！" Dean像是恶心到了"天啊，Sam..."

Sam深吸了一口气，然后开始叫Dean的名字，像救护车警报那种尖叫。

"好吧。"Dean屈服了，他弯下腰在Sam的脸颊上亲了一口。"这回你开心了？小傻子"

Sam开心的哼了一声，"你的嘴唇好烫。" 他伸出手碰了碰Dean的脸颊"你的脸也好烫。"

"放过我吧，你这个粘人精。"Dean拿过之前那张纸继续看，"我生病了。"

"我知道！" Sam确实知道，本来就是他先发现的。"那种需要打911的生病吗？" 确认一下总没错的。

"不是，是和咳嗽一样的生病。"

"我怎么能让你舒服点？"

"你能做什..." Sam扑过来用手环住Dean的脖子，然后给了他一个大大的，湿漉漉的亲吻。

"恶心死了！" Dean尖叫着，用袖子狠狠的蹭着脸。

"你刚才也亲我了呀。" Sam也生气的学着Dean用袖子蹭脸。

"这能一样吗！我可没有跳蚤！"

"我也没有！！！"

"你有，你身上有那种又大又肥的跳蚤。现在乖乖闭嘴让我把这个读完。"

Sam没说话， 他身上绝不可能有跳蚤，因为根本就没有这种东西！他想起身，却又矛盾的坐下，弄的床垫又吱呀了一下。

然后他又气冲冲的重复了一下，然而Dean一眼都没看他。

Dean打了个大大的，长长的哈欠，用手背揉了揉眼睛，"去看看盥洗室里有没有体重秤。" 他把自己摔进床里，又打了一个哈欠。

"没有。"

Dean眨了眨眼睛"Sam，去看看。"

"不去。"

"为什么不？"

"因为我饿了。"

"去！快去！体！重！秤！"

"不！！！！"

Dean的手无力的朝空中挥了一下，仿佛这样能让Sam的尖叫快点消失。"行，你不去我去，讨厌鬼。"

"行。"

"你厉害。"Dean慢悠悠的从床上起来，然后又慢悠悠的走到门口。

Sam坐在床上，等着他回来。他的胃又在叫了，这次声音更大了。

他跳下床，去找Dean。

Dean在盥洗室，站在体重秤上。

Sam也想站上去，但是他可以等一会儿，他站在门边看着Dean盯着体重秤的指针。

停顿了一会儿"它是不是说你太胖了？" 声音在小小的盥洗室中回荡。

"是。" Dean看都没看Sam一眼。"它说我很胖，太胖了，胖的都要爆炸了！" Dean的眉头都要拧成麻花了，他看起来真的很生气。

"你生气了吗？"Sam有点不太敢说话。

"没有" 然后径直越过Sam走出了盥洗室。

在Sam上蹿下跳的玩体重秤的时候，Dean回到屋里，再一次把自己摔进床里，然而，这一次是脸朝下。

指针来来回回的摆动，真的很好玩，Sam想，然而下一秒，他就狠狠的摔了。真疼。

Sam又跑回房间，"你吃药了吗？"

"没有"，Dean冷冷的说，"你能不能让我自己呆着"

"为什么？"

"因为这是命令！"

"我才不要什么都听你的！！"

"你就得听我的！因为你是个大傻子！这就是原因！"

嗯，这就是原因，倒不是因为Sam是个傻孩子，只是因为Dean总是命令他。

"爸爸去哪了？"

"去工作，你到底还要问几遍！老天！！"

"他去哪工作？"

"旅行，他是推销员。"Dean把脸埋在枕头里，声音闷闷的，几乎要听不见了，"他到处工作，现在你可以闭嘴了。"

"旅行推销员都做什么？"

Dean痛苦的嚎叫了一声"他去寻找想要买被抛弃的小孩的人，因为那些孩子都是傻子。"

一只鸟在窗外唧唧喳喳。

"像我这样？"Sam的声音也快轻的听不见了。

"是的。你就不能闭嘴了吗？！"

"你太刻薄了！！！"

"随你便，闭嘴吧Sam！我头都被你闹痛了！"

"我会向爸爸告状"Sam使用了最后的招数－威胁

"行，如果他回来的话。也许他会决定再也不喜欢你这个蠢蛋。"

"不许这么说！！！"

Dean腾地坐起来，瞪着Sam，"离！我！远！点！"他几乎是喊着说完的。

"不！！"Sam尖叫着，"我饿了，我要告诉爸爸你骂我还不照顾我！！！"

Dean使劲吸了吸鼻子，他的胸脯剧烈的起伏着，涨红的脸，他低头看着自己的手，攥紧又松开，留下白色的指印。他长长的吐出一口气，颤抖着，他的下巴紧紧的咬着。Sam看见有什么东西从Dean的眼里滑落，一路滑过脸颊，下巴，然后滴落在床单上，晕出一块灰色的小点。

一滴，一滴，又一滴。

Dean没有抬头，一次都没有，一眼都没看Sam。

"没问题。"Dean站起来，"没问题。" 拽过Sam的胳膊，把他拽下床，拖着他。Sam跌跌撞撞的被拉着走，差点儿被地毯绊倒，但Dean根本都没有停。

好疼啊。

"Dean…"

Sam被拉着，走出房间，穿过走廊，穿过客厅，一直到厨房。Dean拉出一把椅子然后把Sam甩在上面。

Sam乖乖的任由Dean摆布着，他被这样的哥哥吓到了。

Dean板着脸，但眼泪不停地滑落。Sam听见Dean发出一些他从未听过Dean发出的声音。像是一只受伤的小动物。

他看见Dean打开冰箱，从架子上拿出来一大瓶果酱，在橱柜里翻找出一瓶花生酱。用手背抹了一下眼睛。拉开抽屉时勺子和餐刀碰在一起发出清脆的响声。打开装面包的盒子，关上。一声，两声。

他看见Dean狠狠的吸了一下鼻子。把果酱和花生酱抹在两片面包上。

最后盘子被重重的放在Sam面前的桌子上。

"这回你满意了？" Dean喊着。

Dean转身跑了。

卧室门被狠狠的摔上。

Sam听见一声尖叫。一声长长的尖叫。

然后是哭声。

长长的，一声比一声响的哭声。

比Sam哭的还大声。

Sam的心脏好像被谁给揉了一下，又一拳重重的击在喉咙。

他看着面前的三明治，没有吃。

Sam站在卧室门外。好像已经站了一辈子。日复一日，年复一年。

就站在那里。

Sam在房间里走来走去，直到他的脚趾都冻得麻木了。

他看见地毯上有一块快要干掉的污渍。

哦，对。Dean之前往地毯上扔东西来着。

大厅里有一个衣橱，里面有毛巾。Sam拿了一条出来，擦掉了那块污渍。然后满意的看着自己的成果，干得不错小伙子，Sam心想。

Sam蜷缩在沙发上，打开电视想看动画片，但又觉得太吵了，不停的换台，可就是找不到满意的节目。

他看向窗外，外面还是雪白一片，白色的雪覆盖大地，白色的云遮住天空。Sam伸出手指点了点窗户，留下小小的印记又很快氤氲开来。他用冻得发红的指尖写下了自己的名字。

Sam假装自己透过窗户看见了回家的爸爸，跑向门口扑进他的怀里，得到一个热情的拥抱，再告诉他Dean很伤心，最后等他完美的解决这一切。

然而只是假装。

客厅的地毯上还有一个小地毯，Sam站在上面，用脚趾扣着地毯上的脉络。一次，又一次。然后小声的说"Dean，来和我一起玩吧。" 这句话太轻太轻，Dean永远也不可能听到了。Dean会永远哭下去。Dean再也不会和他好了。

Sam不知道怎么做才能让这一切变好。

妈妈出现了。

Sam一转身就看见了她，红色的秀发和翠色的眼眸。

Sam知道她不是真的，他知道，真的知道。但如果她是真的该有多好。

"你应该去和Dean谈谈。" Sam提议道。

然而她什么都没说，甚至最爱挂在嘴边的"棒极了"，都没有说。

"他真的很伤心。"

但她只是看着Sam，微微的笑了笑。

"我该怎么做？" Sam不知道有谁能来帮帮他。

她还是什么都没说，Sam想要朝她扔东西，再狠狠的打她一下。

"你不是我妈妈，你快离开这里，我不想看到你！" 等Sam再转身的时候，她已经不在那里了。

她不在。

Sam朝着空气大喊，最开始只是发泄般的喊叫，到后来却喊着，"你不该离开的！" "你就不应该离开我们！！"

Sam讨厌她，她不是真正的妈妈，真正的妈妈不会离开自己的孩子。

时钟滴答滴答的响着，街上传来一声鸣笛。

天越来越黑。

Sam跑着把大厅里的灯都打开了。

这种事发生过一次。

Dean抓着Sam的胳膊，然后像拧毛巾一样拧他，一遍又一遍，直到Sam的胳膊全都通红，直到Sam大声的哭了出来。

这种事也发生过一次。

爸爸不在家。Sam一直哭闹着找他。Dean亲吻他的胳膊，一遍又一遍，直到他的胳膊不再通红，直到Sam不再哭泣。

房间里出奇的安静。

很黑。

Sam感到胸口有些疼痛，他不敢走进房间。

他轻轻的推开门，直到外面的灯光趁机钻进来一小条。

他悄悄地进去，把Dean给他做的三明治放在床头上。

Sam用手捂着嘴，极小声的问了一句"Dean？"

毯子动了动。

Sam差点要控制不住自己转身跑出房间的欲望。

但随后Dean的声音传来"什么事？"

"你觉得好些了吗？" Sam爬上床，伸手搬过Dean的脸。

Dean的脸上有着小溪的痕迹。

借着大厅传来的灯光，Sam看到这些痕迹亮亮的，明晃晃的。

他想吻掉这些痕迹，直到它们消失不见。

"我觉得不太好。"Dean听起来有气无力的。

"要我给爸爸打电话吗？"

"老爹回家了？"

"没有。"

"我们不能给他打电话，我们没有他的号码。"

"那我要打911吗？" Sam已经做好了下床打电话的准备。

"不要！" Dean激烈的打断他，"绝对不要打911！"

"为什么不？"

"他们会把我们带走。把我们从老爹身边带走。"

"为什么？"

"我不知道，总之他们就会这么做。"

Sam咽下还想要问问题的欲望，坐回到床上，又挪的离Dean近一些。

"那我能做些什么？"

"什么都不做。" Dean的眼睛又闭上了。他把自己重新卷进毯子里，蜷缩着，手指紧紧的抓着毯子的边缘。

Sam看见墙上的影子跳跃了一下，又重归平静。

"我不想让你离开。"

"什么？" Dean有些迷茫。

"我不想让你离开。" Sam用手指抓住毯子的一小块，仿佛这样就能抓住Dean，毯子的温度传到他的手上，"妈妈就离开了。"

"我不会离开的。"

Sam看见Dean的眼神飘远了，"你怎么确定？"

"我就是知道。"

"妈妈当时也知道吗？"

Dean张了张嘴，但是一句话都没说出来。过了好久，他仿佛才重新找回自己的声音，"她不知道。"

"那你怎么知道呢？"

"我也不知道。" Dean的声音越来越轻，就像一只小小的蚂蚁，如果不用力听的话就会从耳边溜走。

他的嘴唇颤抖着，小溪流的更欢了。

这次，Sam没有犹豫，他亲吻着哥哥脸上的溪流，一百次，一千次，一百万次那么多。

"啊…"，Dean试图把Sam橡皮糖推开，用手挡住Sam的脸，"你好像一只狗…"

"狗狗们都很友好的。" Sam停了下来，"比如 Rumsfeld"，他慢条斯理的说，Sam还记得有一次因为他说的太快而缠了舌头。

"流口水的狗就很讨厌。"

"嘿！" Sam突然想到一个主意，一个很棒的主意。

"怎么了？"

"我们可以把Bobby叔叔叫来。我们有他的号码吗？"

"有是有..."

"太棒啦！！！" Sam又开始在床上蹦来蹦去，像一个被人狠狠压了一下的弹簧。"太棒啦！我们可以打给Bobby叔叔！也许他能把Rumsfeld一起带来，也许他能把你的病治好！" 接下来他甚至想到了一个更好的主意"我们也可以给Jim叔叔打电话！可以吗Dean！我们可以把Bobby叔叔和Jim叔叔都叫来！" Sam不停地蹦着，但他有注意不要踩到Dean，"我们可以一起办一个party，对不对？"

然而Dean什么都没说，Sam马上停了下来，他怕Dean不同意他的想法。

但是Dean笑了，很开心的对着Sam笑了。

Sam知道他的提议被通过了。

嘟... 嘟... 嘟...

电话已经响了十六声了。

Sam一直在计数。

叮的一声。之后是一些嘈杂的声音，像是Rumsfeld对着话筒呼呼的喘气。

或许是一只怪物。

"您好？" Sam试探的问了一句。

重重的呼吸声停下了，"是谁？" 是Bobby叔叔的声音。

"我是Sam。"

接下来又是一段寂静，也许Bobby叔叔忘了怎么跟人打招呼，Sam想，这确实会发生，没有必要觉得尴尬。

"你应该和我打招呼的。" Sam小声的提醒。

"对，对对。" Bobby叔叔的声音听起来有点惊讶，"没错，你好呀Sam，你最近怎么样啊？"

"我很好。"

"那很好，Dean呢？"

"Dean生病了。"

"病了？怎么样的病？"

"很严重的病。Dean说他很难受。我想要打911，但他不让，他说会有人把我们带走。"

"是Dean让你给我打电话的吗，Sam？"

"是我的主意！但Dean也同意了。"

"确实是个好主意。" Bobby也表示着赞同，"你爸爸呢Sam？"

"他去工作了。他是旅行推销员。"

"嗯…没错。他什么时候走的？"

"昨晚，我睡觉的时候。"

"嗯，是的，是的。" 又有很多嘈杂的声音通过话筒传来，Sam听不清Bobby都说了什么。

"听我说，Sam。我需要你告诉我你们现在在哪。你知道吗？"

"我们在…嗯…Echo Minnesota"

"Echo Minnesota。你在汽车旅馆吗？"

"不，是幢房子。爸爸说我们应该住在房子里，因为我快要上学了，真正的那种房子。"

"你知道地址吗？"

Sam不知道，"我可以去问问Dean！" Dean一定会知道的，因为Dean什么都知道。"等我一下。"

"好的，我等你回来。"

Sam放下电话，风一般冲回Dean的房间。

"Dean，Dean，Dean！我们的地址是什么？" Sam像猫咪一样灵巧的跳上床。但Dean一动都没动。

"嘿，Dean？Dean？" Sam掀开毯子，晃着Dean。

然而Dean的眼睛紧紧的闭着。

Sam晃地更加用力了，用手推着Dean的胸膛。

不管用，Dean一点反应都没有。

Sam把手覆在Dean的胸膛上，很温暖，甚至可以说得上很热了。

"你醒着吗？Dean？醒醒...醒醒…" Sam的声音越来越弱，好像怕打扰到Dean的休息。

Dean听不见，Dean永远都不听Sam的话。

虽然Dean根本也不用听Sam的话。

但如果他能听Sam一次，比如这次。

那就太好了。

Sam跑回电话旁。

"Bobby叔叔？"

"Sammy？"

"我叫不醒Dean。"

"妈的。妈的！Jesus!" Sam听见Bobby不停地喘着粗气。

"那是不好的词…"

"是的，我知道。" Bobby表示同意，但是Sam感觉他根本不在乎这个。

"我们可以把这个当成我们的小秘密。" Sam向Bobby保证。

"好主意。听着孩子，我需要知道你们的地址。你们过来的时候看到什么标志了吗？你有想起什么吗？"

"有的，就在大门口。" Sam记得Dean还为他读了上面的内容。

"The Bakers" Sam记住了这个，"还有一些数字和其他的，但是我忘了。"

"你的手电筒还好用吗？"

"是的，每次天黑我都会打开。"

"你能不能到门外，非常小心的，看看那个牌子上看写了什么？"

"我不能…我不认字。"

"就帮我看看数字是什么就可以，好吗？一定要小心，要快。确保你回来的时候要锁好门。"

Sam跑了出去。

外面很黑，很冷。Sam的呼吸都要被冻住了。

Sam的脚还是光着的。

手电筒的光照着那块牌子。

Sam的牙开始上下磕碰了，"我看到了！3－1－6！然后是N-E-W-M-A-N"

"316 Newman, Echo Minnesota。好的，Sam你做的太棒了！你真聪明，我现在就过去你那里，好吗？我大约...3小时后到。现在是九点，我十二点到，房间里有钟吗？"

Sam看了一圈，钟就挂在电视后面的墙上。

"当两个指针都指着12的时候，我就到了。Sam你看着钟，在你发现之前我就到了。"

"好的，我知道了。" Sam又想起了一件事。

"我要打给Jim叔叔吗？这也是我想的主意哦。"

"我会打给他的，你就看着钟就好，再盯着点Dean，如果他醒了，给他喂点水。"

"好的。" Sam觉得自己是个小大人了。

"Dean摸起来很热吗？你试过吗？"

"是的，很热，我感觉到了。"

Bobby狠狠的叹了一口气，声音大的像是一阵飓风，在Sam的脑袋里吹呀吹，吹倒了所有的树，把一切都吹上了天。然后Bobby的声音又穿云破雾的传来，"Sam，我现在要挂电话。我很快就到了。照顾好你哥哥。"

"我能做到。Bobby叔叔再见。"

电话又叮了一声，Sam把电话放回原处。

冰箱最下层的架子里有一壶水。Sam拿了一个杯子。

外面有警笛在响，很远，但Sam还是听到了。

Sam一边学着警笛的声音，一边倒水。

一不留神，水满的溢了出来。

水倒得太满了，Sam垫着脚尖，像是一只小猫咪，在杯沿处舔了几口水，又啜了几口。

还不错，杯子空了一些，可以拿起来了。

Sam拿起杯子，又喝了一些。

然后又倒了一些水，端到了Dean的房间，这次Sam很注意，一滴都没洒。

Dean清醒了一小会儿。喝了一些水，撒了一些在衣服上。

"爸爸？" 然后又问了一遍。尽管Sam一直在告诉他是Sam。

"爸爸，我头疼。" Dean一遍又一遍的呢喃着。

Sam突然想到一件事，他忘了告诉Bobby叔叔把Rumsfeld一起带来。

Sam又做梦了。

他梦见自己是由稻草做成的。

由树枝和砖块做成的。

再也没有什么能让他受伤。

再也没有什么能将他打倒。

门铃响了。

Sam醒了。他在沙发上窝成一团，因为Dean在床上总是无意识的踢他。

他坐了起来。

门铃又响了一次。

有人声传来，然后是一阵敲门声。

Sam窜到了沙发后面，想把自己藏起来。

"Sam？"

他们知道我的名字！Sam的心脏都快要跳出来了。

怎么办？怎么办！

"Sam，是我，Bobby叔叔和Jim叔叔。你能开下门吗？" 又是一阵敲门声。

Sam下意识的看向挂钟，两个指针还没到12。快了，但是还没到。

他走到门边，"Bobby叔叔？"

"是我，孩子。你能把门开开吗？"

开门花了Sam一点时间，因为他太累了，连同他的手指。Sam能感觉到他的手指还没睡醒呢。

"好啦Sam，你得把我放开了。" Bobby叔叔拍了拍他的头。

Sam并不想放开，他抱的更紧了。深深地吸了一口气，从未觉得Bobby叔叔身上的气味这么好闻。

爱他，爱他，爱Bobby叔叔。

"好吧。" 哪怕是Bobby叔叔也对橡皮糖Sam无可奈何。

Sam动了动，将Bobby叔叔抱的更紧了。

"Sam，我觉得Jim叔叔看起来也想要一个拥抱。"

Sam偏过头看了看Jim叔叔，Bobby叔叔没说谎，Jim叔叔确实看起来也很想要一个拥抱。

Sam向来是个会满足别人愿望的孩子。

Jim叔叔向Sam敞开了怀抱，两个人紧紧的抱在一起，Sam感觉Jim叔叔有点害怕，不过没事的，因为他也有点害怕，但害怕并不是一件坏事。

Sam把头靠在Jim的肩膀上，他闻到了像是雪和咖啡豆的混合味道。

像是一种，叫做安全的味道。

"Dean？" Bobby坐在床边，伸手把Dean蒙着的毯子拽了下来，伸手摸了摸他的额头，然后是脸颊。"Dean？"

"高烧？" Jim问道。

"是的。妈的。见了鬼了。" Bobby生气地把帽子摘了下来，摔到床上。

Sam看着他，脱掉了帽子的Bobby叔叔有些滑稽。

Bobby抬头看向Sam，"他吃过什么药吗，Sam？"

"没有，我认为没有。"

Sam看见Bobby叔叔和Jim叔叔交换了眼神。

"这孩子快要病死了。"

"急救箱在床边，John告诉你他什么时候回来吗？"

"没跟我说，他妈的…" Bobby一边去拿急救箱，一边重复地表达着自己的愤怒。

Jim抱着Sam掂了掂，又捏了捏他的小鼻子，"Sammy，我们该去睡觉咯。"

Sam点点头，又把头枕回到Jim的肩膀上，闭上眼睛，静静的感受着这种温暖，他真的好累。

Sam中途醒了一小会儿，发现自己在爸爸的床上，灯光和大人们的声音一起从客厅传来，温暖又低沉。

Sam又陷入了睡眠。

"Jim！！！"

Sam差点儿从床上弹起来。是Bobby叔叔的声音，急促又响亮。

然后是交织在一起的脚步声。

Sam把毯子蒙到了头上，放缓了呼吸。他听到了自己的心跳。

他听见大门被打开。

听见大门又被关上。

然后是更多的脚步声。

Sam甚至不敢大喘气，他静静的蜷缩着，听着自己的心跳。

他听见Jim叔叔喊着，"Bobby，车启动好了，把Dean抱下去，我去接Sam。"

砰砰，砰砰，砰砰。

心跳，一声又一声，一声比一声急促。

毯子被人掀开，是Jim叔叔。

"Sammy" 他脸色涨红，喘着粗气，一把抱起Sam，"Sammy，我们得快点。"

"去哪？" Sam的声音在发抖。

砰砰，砰砰，砰砰。

两个人的心跳混在一起。

"Dean病的很严重，我们得去医院。"

Sam想说自己还穿着睡衣，想说自己也没有穿鞋。

Sam想说，他想哭。

Jim抱着他直接冲向了门外，下一秒Sam就被放在车后座上，一切都发生的太快了。

Sam什么都没来得及说。


End file.
